Free! Eternal Randomness
by annapotterkiku
Summary: A Free! drabble series from various random ideas, mostly fluff/humor. I don't own the baes btw.
1. SouRin: Rin Cooking for Sousuke

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAZAKI BAE :3

now please do enjoy this stupid ass drabble i wrote a day ago idk

au where rin cooks something for sousuke and it tastes liek shiet but for the sake of the bae sousuke eats it anyway

based on a tumblr post

these lil shits are not mine

* * *

><p>"What... is this exactly?"<p>

Sousuke mumbles, squinting cautiously at the seems-to-be peas floating on a thick, plated green kind of liquid. Throwing his roommate a glare, Rin answers:

"Pie Floater. A friend of mine used to cook this for me when I was in Australia. It's pretty good." - He sticks a spoon into that mixture and it makes a wet, mushy sound. Sousuke's eyes twitch.

"Oh second thought, I'd prefer Japanese."

"Well too late, princess, 'cause we're out of time now." - Making a face, Rin pulls out a chair opposite to Sousuke's and drops himself on it. He pushes the bowl toward his roommate then crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. - "C'mon!"

The dark-haired just keeps staring at the bowl in front of him, mentally cursing himself for daring Rin to cook. He hesitates before scooping up a spoon full. There's something with a brownish color in the food which Sousuke guesses is beef; and it seems like he's correct, because the aroma coming from the meal's soft, silver steam has this typical smell of meat and cream.

Sousuke looks up only to find Rin's gaze fixed on him. His head is tilting a bit to the right, locks of brilliantly red hair drooping naturally down hidden curious eyes. He looks like a little kid trying to suppress excitement and anxiety when giving his parents a present he's meticulously prepared.

Giving in with a deep internal sigh, the dark-haired slowly brings the spoon to his mouth. - "Oh, wait," - Images of Rin toiling in the school's kitchen with a stained apron on his waist, refusing to let Sousuke in like a fussy mother hen skims through his mind, - "What's in this thing again?" - He finishes it with a quick _chomp_.

"Huh?... Erm... Beef, pastry shells, a couple kinds of sauces, peas, cream, chicken soup base - you know, stuff like that. It's basically like a combination of meat pie and pea thick soup."

Sousuke immediately regrets it the moment the food touches his tongue. Whatever it is in his mouth, the dark-haired's pretty sure he's gonna need _a lot_ of Listerine and holy water to wash it off. His tongue shifted slightly in attempt to escape from the horrifying texture, but instead it's attacked by the odor of half-baked pastry crust and raw meat. The green soup, he thinks, tastes like weeks-old salty vegetable flavored Jell-O.

"So?" - Sousuke can feel Rin's gaze intensely observing him. Taking up an amount of courage the dark-haired never thought he'd had before, he swallows it whole. The thing slides down his throat like a fishy, slimy snail.

Covering up the raging nausea with his usual indifference, Sousuke looks up at his roommate. - "Not bad."

The red-haired's face brightens and he puts his hands down to lean closer, eyes blinking in joyful surprise. Pointy shark teeth shine as he beams, still bewildered. - "Really?"

"Yeah." - Before he even realizes, the muscles on Sousuke's face relax and he finds himself, too, smiling.

"Great, finish it then. I gotta go now." - Rin suddenly stands up and grabs his bag from under the table, and Sousuke watches him go, heart leaping in relief. He's thinking about the best place to dump this unbearable crap with a despite smirk at the meal when Rin's head turns at him again. - "By the way, there's another portion in the fridge. It's supposed to be mine, but since you like it so much, maybe we'll share it in the afternoon, okay? See ya."

Sousuke's smile slides off of his face faster than the thick soup.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	2. Reigisa: Algebraic Confession

I've decided to do a Free! drabble series from random ideas, yay~

anw

I saw this and I just had to: h-t-t-p-:-/-/- goo . g l / vmnJND

wrote this liek at midnight last night and I almost had to throw my phone away because damn this is disgustingly fluffy jfc

btw Reigisa is not really my otp so this may be OOC? idk

these shits are not mine

* * *

><p>"Last problem, okay?" - Rei says, drawing out a piece of paper from his folder.<p>

"But Rei-channnn," - Nagisa whines, gesturing at the clock as his classmate attentively scribbles on the blank page. - "Time's up! I'm hungry!" - He pouts childishly, lying all over the table in protest.

The two have been staying after school to help Nagisa catching up with his studies for about a month now. They're currently on Algebra, with the blonde bored to death in inequalities hours every day. Yet, although Nagisa constantly complains about how his brain is being abused and he's starving, he's never missed a single homework. And it seems like both of their effort is paying off; Nagisa's only got one wrong out of the ten questions Rei just gave out.

Not even looking up at the blonde, Rei replies. - "This one is easy." - He frowns at the problem, mentally checking it again before giving it to Nagisa. - "Here, solve for i."

With an intentionally loud sigh, the shorter one receives it, glancing at the paper in hatred. His gazed then fixed on Rei, half sulking, half begging, but the dak-haired returns him with a raising brow, cheek cupped in his palm. Knowing he can't win, Nagisa lazily crawls up straight and reluctantly starts his work.

Minutes pass by and the blonde, bursting in relief, finally throws his pencil down and looks up at his classmate. - "Done! Now c-"

"W-will you be my boyfriend?"

Nagisa stuns, honey eyes widened at the stuttered sentence coming from Rei. The taller one, seeing no reaction from his friend, begins to fluster, words tangled in his mouth, pink invading his cheeks. - "It- It's okay if you don't want to! W-we can still be friends you know- I know it's not very romantic just blurting out like that, but it's the best way I could come up with and-"

"What?"

"What?!"

"What way did you come up with?"

Embarrassment slowly leaves Rei as his lips are parted in surprise.

"Wait, so you didn't notice the-" - The taller guy's sentence is trailed off midway, and he hastily snatches the paper from Nagisa.

His heart sinks when he sees the answer.

_i ≥ 3u_

"Y-you... You forgot to flip the inequality sign..." - Rei's voice is barely a whisper, his tone filled with pure disappointment, violet eyes staring lifelessly at Nagisa's dinosaur-sized handwriting. The problem, the best confession he's been tossing and turning in bed about...

"Oh? Really?" - Nagisa is immediately distracted, eyebrows jerking up as he pulls the paper back to himself. - "Oh, it's supposed to be- Oh- _Oh._" - He falls silent at the late moment of realization.

Awkwardness fills the small classroom and the heat of summer is nothing compared to the two blushing boys.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan." - Nagisa breaks the tension with a quiet, apologetic mumble. Rei doesn't reply.

"Can I still be your boyfriend though?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

btw it was supposed to be just a greater than sign, but since fanfiction dot net doesn't allow that sign... OTL


End file.
